vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Zudda
Zudda is a graceful sergal born from a rogue T-Rooter's study about the properties of Judda. He is a gorgeous small sergal with a taste for larger more powerful women. He's obsessed with Nevrean culture and dying himself to show off his roots. Birth (RC 28) Not much is actually known about where Zudda really came from. The earliest memories that he can recall are of him living a luxurious life in Vetla being called "Judda". Childhood and Training (RC 28 - 33) Zudda recalls many faces from his childhood, but can't put names to them anymore. He talks about having some kind of formal training where he was taught manners and how to express himself in a "beautiful" way. Most of his friends growing up were his trainers and servants who were often male Nevreans. Compared to their beautiful colors and ways of self-expression, he often felt boring in comparison. When he finally met another sergal, he was overjoyed that he wasn't alone in the world. Though this other sergal had bright colors (like the Nevreans), she was friendly all the same and he was glad to have her as his riding instructor. Though he rarely took notice of them, a couple of Rooters always stood nearby Zudda, communicating with each other. Zudda picked up on a couple of words that they'd say to each other, but he could never put anything together from it. (More info is TBD) Escaping Vetla (RC 33) Rain and her Shigu army attack Vetla in search of resources (and beautiful men). During the raid, Zudda's sacred space is attacked and he's dragged in for Rain to see. (More info is TBD) Zudda runs away from Vetla in order to escape Rain. He disappears into the desert but collapses from exhaustion. When he awakens, he is greeted by a caravan of Nevrean immigrants in search of Gold Ring. Though he is a sergal, they took pity on him from how young and beautiful he looked. Early Life in Gold Ring (RC 33) When Zudda arrives in Gold Ring, he takes notice of all of the crazy patterned sergals and asks around about how they got their coats to look like that. He finds a dye parlor in the back of town and asks to be dyed turquoise with pink tips (this Nevrean-like coloration is a tribute to one of his friends that he left back in Vetla). After finishing the dyeing, Zudda finds that he's unable to afford it. The parlor artist becomes angry and brings out his boss. A large bull-like agudner well-named, Papa Big Horns, comes out from the back and is amazed at the sight of Zudda. Zudda, terrified of the man, asks if there's anything he could do to pay for the dye job and Big Horns hires him as an adult dancer. Over the next month, he becomes one of the most popular dancers and is well-known for being "Half Sergal, Half Nevrean" as he's colorful enough to even charm the coldest of lady Nevs. While he dances though, he catches the eye of the adorable Buttercup Biggorn, Papa's lady-cow daughter. Papa tells her to stay away from Zudda, but Zudda has a taste for beautiful and strong women like her and he keeps coming back. One night on his way to work, Zudda gets stopped by a couple of guards outside the alleyway entrance to the stage. Luckily for him, he manages to escape the large agudners by darting underneath their arms. He runs as far and as fast as his legs will take him, eventually leaping into a small pool of water in an attempt to get the dye off. As he runs, he notices aslightly open door and leaps inside, closing the door securely behind him. When he catches his breath a little bit, he notices a tall yellow sergal standing nearby. That sergal is Mixie, his future life partner. Life with Mixie (RC 33 - 40) Info is TBD Traveling with Mixie (RC 40 - 42) Info is TBD Family Life (RC 42 - 62) Info is TBD The Death of Mixie (RC 80) Info is TBD Retiring to Reono (RC 82 - 90) After Mixie died, he went off in search of himself, hoping to find the woman he had an affair with so that he could apologize to her, only to find out that she had died thirty-years before he got there. A little bit scared about how long his life had been, he settled down in Reono and started a new life breeding dogs. He felt like there was finally someplace where he could actua;;y relax because nobody cared what he looked like or how he couldn't dance anymore (since all of those around him were dogs). Every once in a while his son, Dreamer, would come up and talk to him about how his performances had been going but eventually he stopped visiting. Zudda never knew that Dreamer stopped because he had died, he barely even took notice about how long it had been since he last saw his son. He was growing senile and only had dogs to worry about. Info is TBD Death (RC 90) Zudda passed away sleeping in the sunshine. The dogs that he had been raising at the time honked loudly into the air, which alerted the local Road Guards to come investigate. Though his death wasn't as graceful or as performative as he had wanted it to be when he was younger, he died happily surrounded by the dogs that he loved. Appearance 5' 7" (170cm) 156lbs (71kg) Information is TBD